Seventeen
by BooBird
Summary: Heero and Duo ficcy! For Lexi!


SEVENTEEN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A GW Songfic  
  
By:BooBird  
  
Disclaimer: The GW boys don't belong to me. Neither does the song. The song is performed by Bambee, written by Mieko Arima & Kyohei Tsutsumi and published by Nichion. DDR RULES!  
  
Warning and Notes: Ummmm, just mushy stuff. 1x2 just like Lexi likes it. Sorry if there is any OOC-ness. BAMBEE RULES!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All upon the shore  
  
We sit together in the calm of the summer breeze  
  
I move in a little closer  
  
And I slip my arms in yours  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo smiled as he felt the cool breeze on his face when he heard approaching footsteps. He didn't have to look back to know who it is, so he just sat there on the top of his classic red car. Heero stood next to the car, silent as always, watching his long haired angel on top of the cadillac. Duo smiled, feeling his lover's eyes on him as he looked out to the ocean in front of him. The setting sun bathed both bodies in a soft, orange glow, as the gentle breeze flows evenly through the summer sky.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Duo asked quietly, admiring the picturesque look of the ocean. "Came here to see you..." Heero replied as he hopped onto the hood of the car and onto the soft blanket sprawled across the hood of the car. Heero looked at Duo with that usually unsettling look, but Duo knew what Heero was thinking. He always knew, even though Heero would never admit it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shining bright upon the ocean waters  
  
There until the glow of the evening  
  
Sweep me up, like the waves, and hold me  
  
Tight in your arms  
  
Tell me that you love me too  
  
Knowing that you care  
  
Makes me feel alive  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo scooted in close to Heero. "It's nice out tonight, isn't it?" Duo asked, as he watched the gentle rippling of the ocean, "Just what you think summer would look like." Heero stayed quiet, but nodded in agreement as he felt Duo's hand on his own. He gently took the smaller boy's hand in his own, their fingers interlacing, as if woven together. Duo smiled in contentment and rested his head on Heero's broad shoulder. Heero let a small smile form on his lips as his muscles relaxed, letting down his guard slightly.  
  
Duo sighed happily as Heero put his free arm around Duo's lithe figure. The long-haired angel felt like he would melt into Heero's strong embrace. The birds sang gently, the breeze carrying the gentle voices as they flew into the setting sun. "I hope Quatre doesn't get worried.." said the younger pilot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Underneath the summer sky  
  
We sit in silence in the warmth of the midday sun  
  
With my head upon your shoulder  
  
I melt into your embrace  
  
The birds fly high above the ocean waters  
  
There until the hush of the evening  
  
Take me up like the tide, I'll always be by your side  
  
Love me the way I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero unknowingly stroked Duo's hair. Duo relaxed even more at the gentle gesture as he snuggled up against Heero, feeling the gentle rhythm of the other pilot's heart. Heero lowered his head down slowly and kissed the top of his love's head gently, as the smell of passion fruit shampoo reached his nostrils. Duo smiled and looked up, and was welcomed by a gentle kiss on his welcoming lips. Heero parted Duo's pliable lips lightly as he bit gently on his upper lip.  
  
The tall palm trees swayed gently in the cool wind. The scent of coconut and passion fruit filled the breeze as they lie there. The sound of the waves crashing gently on the beach's white sand mixed in with the calming songs from the birds above. The hidden part of the beach unspoiled and blooming with life. The water was crystal clear, leaving nothing to the imagination. The colorful coral reefs filled with brightly colored fish. The tropical getaway taking away all of the lovers' fears and worries, if only for a minute.  
  
They broke what seemed like an eternity of kissing and Duo returned his head to Heero's chest. "It's very calming out here, where there is no people, no worries..." Heero said under his breath. He felt Duo's lips move on his chest, "No Relena..." Heero couldn't help but chuckle at the bluntness of his lover's mind. Heero tightened his embrace around his angel of death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our love is deeper than the ocean waters  
  
Kiss me 'till the turn of the evening  
  
Like the sand needs the sea, your heart belongs here with me  
  
Love me like I love you  
  
Knowing that you love me  
  
I feel so alive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe we should get going, we need to be there for dinner," Duo said sadly, watching the sun slowly set behind the ocean. "We don't need everyone becoming suspicious." Heero nodded in unvoiced agreement as he loosened his embrace on Duo, who pouted lightly. They both stood up and stretched, their eyes meeting as their unexpressed feelings were evident in the soulful orbs. "Maybe next time, we should stay longer..." Duo said with a wink, making Heero smirk as they both got into the car, Heero behind the wheel. "Hey Heero," Heero looked at Duo quickly awaiting a question. "Aishiattemasu?" Heero smiled, truly happy for a moment as he leaned in and kissed Duo gently. "Aishiteru koibito..." Duo smiled, both sharing a mutual content and both feeling alive for the first time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how did you like it???? Again, sorry if it was a little OOC, My first 1x2 fic, for Lexi since I am more of a 3x4 myself. Hope it wasn't too bad. I love this song, like a lot. *goes to play DDR* AIYAIYAI! I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY! JA'NE MINNA-SAN!  
  
~BooBird 


End file.
